The Diary of Hannah Abbott
by Aima D. Duragon
Summary: This is no normal day. Because today is the day that my sixth year at Hogwarts has officially begun! Though, to be honest, it hasn't quite been the start I was hoping for...


**QLFC Round 8**

 **Prompt:** The Prefects of the different houses are made to share dormitories and a common room for a term to encourage house unity.

 **Optional Prompt(s):**

10.(quote) This is not a normal day. – Raymond Gaines, San Andreas

14\. (word) possible

1\. (word) elegant

12\. (dialogue) "You have is eyes."

15\. (object) suitcase

 **A/N:** So you can pretty much disregard that Hannah's mom died. Actually, you can disregard most of what happens in book 6 b/c I honestly don't remember it very well *is ashamed*. Just consider this a very lame, yet hopefully close(ish) to canon AU. Also the poem at the end does not belong to me. ^_^

 **Word count:** ~2,200

* * *

 **This journal is the property of:** _Hannah Abbott_

 **This product is made and distributed by Weasley Wizard Wheezes Manufacturing, a subsidiary of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Incorporated. Please note that this product is created so that any viewer besides the owner (as inscribed above) will be subject to a patented hex. Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc. is in no way held liable for any damages caused by this product.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is no normal day._

 _Because today is the day that my sixth year at Hogwarts has officially begun! Though, to be honest, it hasn't quite been the start I was hoping for._

 _Sixth year is usually a pretty exciting time for Prefects, seeing as we all get to live together in a special dormitory right in the center of the castle. It's a tradition that's been passed down for generations, dating all the way back to the Founder's Era. There's even a plaque hung up over the fireplace in the dorm common room with this poem on it, and even though I'm absolute pants at literary stuff, I'm pretty sure it's talking about how Hogwarts is a place where our differences unite us and make us stronger. I wish I could remember exactly what it said; it's really quite beautiful. Something about the wind and the sea, and how we're all one. I don't know. I'll have to write it down later._

 _Anyway, Ernie, Padma, Anthony and I disembarked the train around the same time, suitcases in hand and headed up to the new dorm together, not having a clue what sort of mess we were about to walk into. Dramatic though the summer had been—with all the Prophet articles and rumors flying about—I really never imagined that the year could get off to such a rotten start._

 _We could hear the yelling all the way down the corridor. At first, I thought that Hagrid had accidentally disturbed the den of Leprechauns again._

 _We found Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Pansy at each other's throats in the new dorm common room. They were arguing about sleeping arrangements of all things. It took us a good half hour to calm them all down._

 _We ended up drawing straws to pick our bunks. Poor Padma has to sleep by Pansy. I don't envy her one bit._

 _I don't think anyone else even read the plaque._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been two weeks since classes started, and things have gotten...better. Sort of._

 _The Quidditch season has started so I think that helps. People are usually pretty cheery on game days._

 _It's given me an idea actually._

 _I want to try and get the sixth-year Prefects together each week for a game night. Everyone likes games, right? It might help us all loosen up around each other._

 _I really think it could work. I mean, this whole tradition is supposed to be about house unity, right?_

 _I'm going to bring it up to the Head Boy and Girl at our next meeting._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Great success! The Head Boy and Girl_ _ **LOVED**_ _the game night idea!_

 _Hermione got on me about cutting into her study time, but whatever. She needs to learn to chill out anyway. She keeps on snapping at Pansy for tapping her foot when she's trying to read. To be fair though, I think Pansy does it on purpose now just to annoy her._

 _Game night is going to be great._

 _I know it._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We had our first game night tonight._

 _We played Exploding Snap, which—in retrospect—was probably not the best choice._

 _Anthony and Draco nearly singed each other's eyebrows off. I think it was an accident, but neither of them seemed to believe it._

 _There was a lot of yelling after that._

 _I'll try to think of a better game for next week._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sorry it's been awhile since I've written anything. Classes have been astoundingly stressful this year. It makes me miss living by the kitchens. The House Elves would always offer me a cup of hot chocolate if I stopped by which never failed to make me feel better._

 _Not living with the rest of the Hufflepuffs has been difficult in general. Justin and Susan have all sorts of new inside jokes that they won't explain to me. "You had to be there," they keep saying._

 _It's hardly my fault that I can't be there._

 _At least I have Ernie..._

 _In other news, the games have been going a bit better. And by a bit, I mean the smallest, most infinitesimal fraction you can imagine._

 _We've started playing 'Never Have I Ever'. It usually starts out well enough, but then after about ten minutes, it veers off one of two directions: spiteful or sexual (depending on who starts the veering). And of course, the Slytherins always want to play under the influence of Veritaserum; "to make things fair," Pansy says._

 _I'm just going to keep believing we're making headway though. It's just a matter of time, right?_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I came back to the girl's sleeping quarters tonight to find that someone had moved Pansy's bed. It's now situated directly by the window—the coldest spot in the room now that fall is setting in. Someone also placed some kind of ward around it so that it couldn't be moved._

 _To make matters worse, Pansy accused Padma of moving it (which Padma denied of course). And then Padma accused Pansy of moving it herself just to get her into trouble. The fight that broke out between them after that was near apocalyptic. Hermione had to disarm them and take their wands._

 _It was...a little terrifying to say the least._

 _I wanted to go get Professor Flitwick so that the wards around the bed could be removed, but Pansy wouldn't let me._

 _"Why bother?" she said. "It'll just happen again anyway."_

 _I don't know why but that broke my heart a little, no matter how meanly she said it._

 _It doesn't help that I'm a really light sleeper and I keep waking up to the sound of her crying. I know that I should probably do something, or say something to someone, but I haven't yet._

 _I try not to think about what kind of person that makes me..._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Draco was absent for game night. Again._

 _He's been acting very strange lately. I think that Katie Bell getting cursed bothered him a lot more than he wants to let on._

 _I may not be as bright as Hermione or Padma, but I do see things. Like how Draco always throws out his most scathing remarks whenever anyone so much as mentions the name of another Slytherin. He's very sensitive...much more so than I would've ever thought possible what with that cold sneer he's always wearing. It's almost like he wants everyone to hate him the most._

 _Why he would want that though, I have no idea._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Where do I even start?_

 _We had game night again tonight. We've been exploring other options besides 'Never Have I Ever', since I suppose there's only so many things you can bring up before you have to start repeating yourself. Anthony came up with the idea to change the game into a 'Have You Ever' game. Not entirely clever, considering it's just the inversion of 'Never Have I Ever', but whatever._

 _The game started innocently enough._

 _Have you ever lost your wand?_

 _Have you ever collected Chocolate Frog Cards?_

 _Have you ever been to the Quidditch World Cup?_

 _But then after a few rounds, Hermione and Ron decided to veer._

 _Have you ever been to Borgin and Burkes?_

 _Have you ever seen You-Know-Who? (Ron actually said his_ _ **name**_ _, but I can't even bear to write it down)._

 _Merlin, my blood ran cold._

 _For a while, no one moved, but the tension in the air was palpable. Everyone's magic felt toxic and black, like something straight out of a horror story. I've never felt anything like it in my life._

 _And Hermione and Ron wouldn't stop staring at Draco, like they were accusing him of something._

 _Draco tried to leave, but Ron caught him by the arm before he could get far. In that moment, my heart was pounding so hard I thought I was going to be sick._

 _"I've only seen pictures of him myself," Ron said, "but you want to know the strangest thing? You have his eyes."_

 _For as long as I live, I'll never forget the look on Draco's face after he said that. I don't even know how to properly describe it. It was like something in him broke and hardened at the same time._

 _I'm starting to think that maybe game night wasn't such a good idea after all._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Everyone's just returning from the holiday break. It was nice to be home for a while. Relaxing._

 _We decided to stop game night for this semester._

 _It's probably one of the few things we've unanimously agreed on since we moved in together._

 _I keep looking at the plaque and wondering what we're doing wrong._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Draco's been gone a lot. Even more than usual. I feel like I never see him around the castle anymore—not even for meals. He even skips Prefect meetings sometimes._

 _I feel like something's wrong. I don't know why, but I do._

 _But it's not like I can ask him about it. He and I aren't exactly friends. I doubt we've exchanged more than five words outside of the weekly games and Prefect meetings._

 _I've tried a couple times, but then he looks at me and all I can't help but remember what Ron said, and I just...lose all my nerve._

 _It's stupid._

 _Because I know that beneath all those cold sneers and elegant clothing, he's flesh and blood just like the rest of us._

 _Something is looming though. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it like a shadow at my back._

 _I'm scared without knowing why._

 _I think everyone is._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ernie told me today that he's the one that moved Pansy's bed last year. I think he thought I would be impressed when he told me._

 _He said that we have to stand together however we can against You-Know-Who's future followers. Apparently, that's what Pansy and Draco are. Ernie said he saw that they were both marked._

 _I had no idea..._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't know who they think they're fooling. Harry Potter and Dumbledore, I mean._

 _If I didn't know any better I'd think they were working with Draco on something. Everyone just keeps disappearing._

 _And I keep seeing Ron and Hermione huddled in front of the common room fireplace late at night, whispering to each other. Neither of them look like they've been sleeping well._

 _Meanwhile, the Prophet has been eerily chipper. The last front page article covered the Harpies' charity fashion show of all things._

 _It's like we're sitting in the calm before the storm._

 _I keep trying to get a glimpse of Pansy's arm in the bathroom or while she changes, but I haven't managed it yet. I think she's starting to catch on to me—I've never been particularly subtle or sly._

 _But it's worth the risk, right? I mean, what if Ernie's was telling the truth?_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's funny how things just go on, isn't it? I mean, I can't be the only one who feels nervous about the fear that no one dares give breath, and yet nothing changes._

 _We still go to classes. The professors still give us homework and make us take exams. We still all eat dinner together and gossip about who said what and who's got a crush on who._

 _It's all just so...normal._

 _Well, mostly normal anyway. Hardly anyone talks to any of the Slytherins anymore. It's like this unspoken retaliation. And for some reason, the professors are acting like they don't even notice it._

 _Draco and Pansy have become downright impossible to live with. Everything they say or do anymore is just nasty, and they've even taken to sleeping together on the couch in the common room. I guess they don't want anything to do with us either._

 _I don't know. It just feels strange. I feel strange._

* * *

 _They're here._

 _I don't know why I'm writing this. I don't know what else to do. I can't sit still._

 _The Death Eaters are in Hogwarts._

 _Padma and I are locked in our room. We don't know where Hermione, Pansy and the others are._

 _I'm so scared._

 _I can hear screaming._

 _ **They're here.**_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 **Heart of my heart, we are one with the wind**

 **One with the clouds that are whirled o'er** **the lea**

 **One in many, oh broken and blind**

 **One as the waves are at one with the sea**

 **Ay! When life seems scattered apart**

 **Darkens, ends as a tale that is told**

 **One, we are one, oh heart of my heart**

 **One, still one, while the world grows old**

 _That's what the plaque over our fireplace read. Such lies wrapped in such beautiful words. We are not one. We've never been farther from it. Dumbledore is dead. How can we ever be one after something like that?_

 _I burned the thing. Ripped it right off the wall with my bare hands and threw it into the fire._

 _I doubt anyone will notice._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
